


A Hora do Castigo

by MiRz



Series: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, SuperBat, Top Clark Kent
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Parte 2 da série Família Wayne ou quase Wayne.Depois de toda a diversão, está na hora de arcar com as consequências. Bruce não achou nada divertido a brincadeira dos filhos e precisou pôr suas crianças de castigo. Clark inclusive.





	1. O Castigo das Crianças

**Author's Note:**

> Breve legenda:
> 
> • O [1],[2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras/frases são indicações para as referências nas notas finais;  
• Em itálico são palavras e/ou expressões estrangeiras.
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve legenda:
> 
> • O [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras/frases são indicações para as referências nas notas finais;  
• Em itálico são palavras e/ou expressões estrangeiras.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Depois de algum tempo tentando assimilar a saída abrupta de Clark, Bruce voltou sua atenção para seus filhos. Todos pareciam dormir profundamente em seus pijamas confortáveis. Isso significava que Clark conseguiu dar banho em todos eles, deixando-os limpos. Mais aliviado quanto à segurança dos seus filhos, Bruce sentiu novamente todo o cansaço em seus ombros. Andou até o armário e pegou alguns cobertores de pelo, aqueles bem quentinhos, e cobriu as crianças com eles. Beijou a cabeça de cada um deles, porém Jason, que tinha sono mais leve, acordou com o roçar de lábios na sua testa.

— Papai?

— Ei, campeão. Divertiu-se hoje com o Clark? — perguntou se agachando na frente de Jason e brincou com as mechas de cabelo branco, tentando fazê-lo voltar a dormir.

— Sim. Clark é legal, melhor do que sua outra ex — o menino resmungou com a voz sonolenta, lutando para manter os olhos esverdeados abertos. — Você tem que deixar ele voltar de novo.

— Claro que sim. Volte a dormir agora — o bilionário beijou a testa do filho novamente, vendo Jason voltar a cair no sono, seguro de que o pai dele estava de volta.

Bruce se pegou pensando nas últimas palavras de Jason. Por que não deixaria Clark voltar? E mais importante que isso, por que Jason e seu namorado achavam isso? Será que achavam que ele superprotegia as crianças e que iria afastá-los? O serviço de babá foi justamente para ter o efeito contrário.

O Wayne queria ir para o quarto tomar um banho, mas Alfred ainda não tinha chegado e não queria deixar seus filhos sozinhos. Rendendo-se ao cansaço, tirou o paletó, a gravata, o cinto, o relógio e o sapato e com cuidado para não acordar mais ninguém, entrou no espaço entre Tim e Cassandra, deitando os dois no seu peito. Sentindo-se confortável e quente cercado pela sua família, fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo também.

O moreno acordou uma hora depois com o som de Alfred entrando em casa. Registrou vagamente o velho mordomo carregando as compras do dia e os armários da cozinha batendo. Bruce estalou as costas e manobrando as duas crianças que babavam na sua camisa de seda, se levantou indo para a cozinha encontrar Alfred, sem se preocupar em colocar o sapato, andando de meia pelo chão frio.

— Boa noite, patrão Bruce. Vi você dormindo com as crianças e não quis acordá-lo. Parecia tão cansado.

— Você não tem ideia — resmungou o mais novo se pondo a ajudar a guardar as compras. Podia ser um bilionário, mas assim como todo mundo, ele tinha suas tarefas domésticas para ajudar também.

— E o senhor Kent? Presumi que ele ficaria para o jantar.

— Eu também achei, mas ele foi embora assim que cheguei. Disse que tinha uma matéria importante para cobrir.

— Bem, isso é inusitado. — Alfred ergueu uma sobrancelha branca em direção ao seu filho adotivo, como se questionasse o que ele fez.

— Juro que não fiz nada. Para ser justo, nem deu tempo — Bruce se defendeu.

— Se o senhor está dizendo — Alfred não parecia acreditar. — Vá tomar banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar. Eu vou acordar as crianças daqui a pouco.

Bruce não brigou contra a ordem. Subiu as escadas pensando no chuveiro quente que queria desde que chegou. Obviamente, pensava que teria a companhia de um moreno forte e sensual, fora ele próprio, mas nada é perfeito. Teria que se contentar em ficar só.

O percurso das escadas se fez na mais plena paz, porém ao virar a esquina para a ala leste, onde estavam os quartos, tomou o maior choque da sua vida. Até mesmo maior que saber da existência de Damian: as paredes, o teto, os quadros, os armários dos corredores estavam completamente sujos de tinta de várias cores. Uma mesa de apoio estava com a perna quebrada, por isso encontrava-se inclinada em direção ao chão, com o vaso que a enfeitava — que tinha séculos e de valor inestimável — jazia quebrado no chão em milhares de pedaços.

Sentindo uma pressão na cabeça seguida por uma dor pulsante na testa, Bruce sabia que era a enxaqueca se aproximando. Lidaria com aquela merda depois de um banho quente. Empurrou a porta do seu quarto que estava entreaberta e assim que passou da soleira, sentiu alguma coisa líquida e gelada cair em cima dele, cobrindo todo o seu corpo. Tinta amarela. Fechou os olhos para se acalmar e contou até dez.

Deu mais quatro passos em direção ao _closet_ pegar um pijama limpo quando tropeçou em algum fio transparente no chão e imediatamente sentiu alguma outra coisa cair em cima dele pela segunda vez em segundos. Dessa vez eram penas que colavam na tinta amarela. Não precisara se olhar no espelho para saber que parecia um pinto. Olhou para o teto e viu umas armações amadoras com barbante, _durex_ e brinquedos de plástico. O mesmo acontecia com o balde em cima da porta. Seus filhos eram gênios, mas poderiam usar a genialidade para o bem e só por cauda disso não estava mais orgulhoso deles.

— Oh meu Deus — lamentou Alfred no corredor. Algo no tom de voz do mais velho, uma mistura de lamento com desespero, porque provavelmente achou que seria ele a limpar tudo, fez o sangue de Bruce ficar ainda mais quente.

Dizendo adeus ao seu banho, saiu do quarto sem se importar com a sujeira e as penas que ia deixando no meio do caminho e encontrou com o mordomo no corredor quase próximo ao seu quarto.

— Oh meu Deus! — exclamou o mais velho novamente quando viu o estado de Bruce.

— Tire do quarto deles tudo que for divertido. As TVs, os _videogames_ e pegue os celulares e _tablets_. Estão todos de castigo até segunda ordem. Limpe só os cacos de vidro do chão e tudo que eles podem se machucar, mas de resto, os quatro vão limpar essa bagunça.

— Sim, senhor. — Obedeceu Alfred e entrou no quarto mais próximo para cumprir a ordem com uma certa satisfação, não que fosse admitir para alguém.

— RICHARD, JASON, TIMOTHY E CASSANDRA WAYNE! AQUI, AGORA! — gritou Bruce quando alcançou metade das escadas. Sua voz fez eco por toda a mansão.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo as quatro crianças estavam na sua frente. Todas olhando para baixo com olhares de culpa, sabendo que levariam bronca e que seriam castigados.

— Querem me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? — Cada um abriu a boca e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. — UM DE CADA VEZ! Richard, explique — mandou Bruce para o filho mais velho, que não tinha o hábito de mentir.

— Bem, nós brincamos de pique-esconde com o Clark depois que você saiu, mas começou a ficar chato. Cass era muito boa em se esconder e o Sol estava ficando muito quente, então nós entramos. Jogamos alguns jogos de tabuleiro até a hora do almoço. Depois que comemos, nós sentamos na sala para ver TV, mas começou a ficar chato de novo e decidimos que íamos explorar. Eu não tenho certeza de como chegamos a isso, mas achamos nossas armas de _paintball_ no porão da ala oeste e Jason começou uma guerra entre nós.

— Valeu mesmo, _dickface**[1]**_ — resmungou Jason.

— Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, o que eu falei sobre seu linguajar? — ralhou Bruce novamente e, para crédito do menino, ele não reclamou. — Onde o Clark estava nesse tempo todo que era para ficar de olho em vocês?

— Provavelmente tentando se soltar da cadeira que nós amarramos ele — Tim soltou sem querer, com a vozinha fraca e se encolheu com o olhar de Bruce e dos irmãos. O fato de eles terem amarrado Clark na cadeira era para ser segredo. 

— O que vocês fizeram está além de irresponsável! Estragaram pinturas valiosíssimas e um vaso que tem séculos. Mas além de vocês estragarem a casa de vocês, também poderiam ter se machucado!

— Em nossa defesa, nem você gostava do vaso que eu sei — disse Dick.

— Não importa se o vaso era bonito ou feio! Não é sobre isso. É sobre responsabilidade. Aqui é a casa de vocês, o lar de cada um. É dever de todos nós zelarmos por nossas coisas. Não é só porque temos dinheiro para comprar coisas novas que devemos ter falta de cuidado. Ninguém parou para pensar no trabalho do Alfred para manter tudo limpo e organizado? Ou trabalho extra que vocês colocaram sobre ele para arrumar essa zona? E se um de vocês tivessem se machucado? — As crianças pareciam mais culpadas agora que tinham um pouco mais de consciência da travessura. — Todos vocês estão de castigo. Sem TV, computador, celular, _videogame _ou _tablets_ pelo resto das férias. Esqueçam a viagem, vocês não estão merecendo ir para a Disney. — Todos começaram a reclamar. — Chega! Não adianta reclamarem, não vou mudar de ideia. Para toda ação tem uma reação. Quando se comportam mal, vocês perdem os privilégios que tinham.

— O que nós vamos fazer nas férias inteiras, então? — Jason reclamou, petulante como sempre.

— Vocês vão aprender responsabilidades. Vão ajudar Alfred nas tarefas domésticas pelo resto das férias e estarão sobre a supervisão dele. Se ele achar que não fizeram direito, vão fazer de novo até estar bem feito. E vão começar depois do jantar tirando todas as armadilhas e amanhã irão limpar as paredes e o chão desse monte de tinta. Eu fui claro?

Houve um resmungo de todos eles, mas ninguém mais bateu boca contra o castigo.

— Além disso, quero que todos se desculpem com Alfred pela bagunça.

Alfred desceu as escadas nesse exato momento. A expressão dele não era algo que as crianças costumavam ver voltadas para elas. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e a boca apertada em uma linha fina.

— Desculpe, Alfie! — disseram todas as crianças para o mordomo.

— Desculpas aceitas. — Apesar das palavras, a voz de Alfred era dura, mostrando que ainda não as tinha perdoado ao todo. — Se me der licença, patrão Bruce, vou terminar de preparar o jantar.

Sem esperar por mais respostas, Alfred continuou descendo as escadas e sumiu por entre os vários caminhos possíveis para chegar à cozinha.

— Muito bem. Vão se sentar à mesa e aguardar comportados o jantar ser servido. Vou terminar de me limpar — mandou Bruce, voltando a subir as escadas.

Não demorou tanto quanto achou para se ver livre das penas e da tinta, mas teve que recolher as penas do ralo e jogar fora adequadamente. Finalmente depois de quase vinte minutos, Bruce estava de banho tomado, pronto para o jantar. Colocou uma roupa confortável que usava em casa e foi para a cozinha. As crianças estavam quietas em seus lugares como havia mandado. Alfred também não cantava. O clima estava tenso entre eles.

Finalmente o mordomo serviu todos eles. Obviamente, cada criança foi servida com a comida que menos gostavam e com mais legumes que o normal. Alfred era mais sutil que Bruce, mas sempre conseguia aplicar seus próprios castigos também. Geralmente na hora do jantar. Comeram em silêncio e não obtiveram sobremesa. Miseráveis, as crianças tiraram todas as armadilhas para logo em seguida escovarem os dentes e irem dormir em seus quartos, quase vazios sem TV, computador e seus videogames.

Bruce ajudou Alfred com a louça como todos os dias. O clima entre eles foi bem mais ameno, já que eram raras as vezes em que a raiva de Alfred não estava direcionada para seu tutelado. No fundo, os dois até achavam graça nas brincadeiras, mas tinham o dever de puni-las para as coisas não saírem do controle.

— Eu vou sair, Alfred. Não me espere acordado — informou Bruce para o mordomo quando viu que o mais velho já estava se recolhendo para seus aposentos.

— Perfeitamente, senhor — compreendeu Alfred. — Avise ao senhor Kent que o espero amanhã para limpar os lugares que as crianças não alcançarem — disse friamente. Aos olhos do mais velho, Clark era tão culpado quanto às crianças por ele não manterem-nas na linha. O jornalista estava de babá exatamente para impedir esse tipo de coisa.

— Passarei seu recado — garantiu o moreno.

Bruce esperou seu pai adotivo se recolher no quarto, para entrar no seu e fazer uma breve bagagem com tudo que iria precisar para passar a noite no namorado. Antes de ir embora, conferiu as crianças, porque por mais que estivesse bravo, não significava que não gostaria de ter certeza de que eles estavam quentes e seguros em suas camas. Após verificar todos, partiu com sua Ferrari vermelha para o apartamento de Clark. Estava na hora de castigar seu outro menino.

**_Continua..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A palavra "dick" em inglês pode ser referida no sentindo de "pinto/pau/pênis". Quando Jason disse "dickface" pode ser entendido como "cara de pau", uma ofensa usando o nome de Dick.
> 
> ***
> 
> Notas da Autora: 
> 
> Olá, amores mio! Para quem não entendeu, essa fic é uma sequela de outra fic da minha autoria, chamada "Bem-vindo à Família". Precisam lê-la primeiro para entenderem essa daqui, vez que se trata de uma série de fanfic, que apesar de não ser uma continuação da outra, estão ligados no mesmo universo, fazendo referências de alguns fatos. Eu espero que tenham gostando desse capítulo. Beijos de megawatts de luz e até o próximo capítulo! 
> 
> Títulos da Série:  
Parte 1 - Bem-vindo à Família  
Parte 3 - Semana Marcada   
Parte 4 - Tornando-se pai  
Parte 5 - Quando Diana dá mais munição para as crianças Wayne


	2. O Castigo do Clark

Era de madrugada quando Clark acordou se sentindo estranho. Tentou se mexer apenas para descobrir que estava sendo impedido por alguma coisa. Forçou seu cérebro a acordar, percebendo segundos depois que estava deitado de costas na sua cama, com seus braços erguidos acima da cabeça e pulsos presos com algemas na cabeceira da cama. Como costumava dormir só de cueca, não estranhou se encontrar sem camisa, mas ao olhar para baixo, viu seu namorado lambendo seu pênis semiereto.

— Boa noite, Clark — disse Bruce, largando seu membro e falando como se não estivesse o lambendo enquanto dormia até poucos segundos atrás.

— Bruce? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim castigar um menino encrenqueiro — respondeu o bilionário.

— Me castigar? — Clark perguntou ainda confuso.

— Sim, pelo estrago na minha casa. — Bruce torceu a boca de descontentamento só de lembrar o estado do segundo andar.

— Oh, isso. — Clark deu uma risadinha sem graça.

— Sua tarefa, Kent, era manter um olho nas crianças. Você não fez isso. Agora, parte da minha casa está destruída, perdi parte dos meus bens por causa de tinta de _paintball_, não tive a companhia do meu namorado para o resto da noite e precisei deixar meus filhos de castigo.

Bruce se inclinou novamente e deu uma lambida nas bolas de Clark, fazendo o mesmo soltar um gemido baixo com o estímulo.

— Não fale sobre seus filhos quando você está me chupando — sussurrou Clark sentindo o prazer subir pelo estômago.

— Não falarei sobre eles. Vou falar o que vou fazer com você como castigo — disse Bruce subindo em cima do mais novo e lambendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

— Como você pretende me castigar, então, Bruce? — Clark entrou na brincadeira.

— Pra você é senhor Wayne a partir de agora — ordenou o mais velho. — Tudo que vai poder sair da sua boca agora é “Sr. Wayne”, “sim”, “mais” e “por favor”. — A voz de Bruce era rouca e sensual, envolvendo Clark num clima de sedução. — Entendeu, Kent? — A mão de Bruce escorreu e apertou um dos mamilos de Clark.

— Sim, Sr. Wayne — falou obediente.

— Bom menino.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bruce atacou a boca de Clark em um beijo imundo e lutou por controle. Separaram-se quando não dava mais para ficar sem ar, mas logo voltaram com os beijos vorazes. As mãos de Bruce passeavam por todo o corpo torneado do repórter, explorando todo o tronco bronzeado. Ora brincava com seus mamilos, que estavam duros pelo contato, ora arranhava o estômago sarado.

Clark se contorcia embaixo do mais velho tentando instintivamente mover as mãos presas para aumentar o contado entre eles. Bruce ainda estava frustrantemente vestido, por isso Clark não conseguia sentir o pele a pele que tanto desejava. Abriu as penas longas para Bruce se encaixar melhor e gemeu quando sentiu o contato do jeans do seu parceiro em seu pênis, que ficou ainda mais intumescido.

— Eu vou fazer você implorar por mim, Kent — Bruce disse ofegante, indo para longe dos lábios dele.

Seus beijos viajaram pelo maxilar quadrado do rosto de Clark, descendo para o pescoço do mais novo, que foi alvo de mordidas, beijos e leves chupões. A boca de Bruce beijou a clavícula de Clark e deixou um hematoma grande e arroxeado na área do chupão que deu. Até então, os gemidos de Clark estavam contidos, mas pareceram mais urgentes, principalmente quando a boca de Bruce alcançou sua barriga e a língua quente de Bruce fez movimentos sugestivos em seu umbigo. Beijou o começo da pélvis de Clark, sua virilha e as coxas internas, claramente ignorando seu membro.

— Mais, senhor Wayne, por favor — implorou Clark. Os olhos azuis queimando de excitação e da vontade louca de tocar seu companheiro.

— Não tão rápido, Clark. É seu castigo, afinal — Bruce respondeu e deu um sorriso safado e, por pura maldade, o bilionário chupou sua coxa interna bem perto da virilha, deixando uma marca lá.

A tortura continuou por vários minutos. Bruce sabia bem onde tocar o namorado e deixá-lo mais eriçado por carinho. Clark gemia um resmungo frustrado cada vez que Bruce desviada a respiração do seu pau. O jornalista precisava urgentemente ser tocado. Finalmente, o mais velho pareceu ter piedade e beijou a cabeça do pênis de Clark, que gotejava de pré-gozo e num único movimento, colocou tudo dentro da boca, tomando cuidado com os dentes.

Bruce mamou em Clark até tê-lo na borda do orgasmo e se afastou abruptamente. Clark quase gritou de raiva quando sentiu o ar no seu pênis ao invés da boca quente e molhada. Bruce sentou em cima de seu quadril e rebelou, fazendo Clark sentir sua ereção dentro do jeans. Ainda rebolando devagar em uma doce tortura, Bruce retirou a camisa e mostrou seu tronco tão malhado como o de Clark.

O jornalista queria poder tocar a pele quente de Bruce, mas seus pulsos ainda estavam presos nas algemas. Ao invés disso, ergueu o quadril tentando ter mais contado, mas Bruce o segurou firmemente no colchão.

— Não se mova — mandou novamente.

Bruce se levantou da cama e abriu a braguilha da calça. Lentamente, tirou primeiro a calça e depois a cueca, finalmente mostrando seu pênis tão duro quanto o de Clark. Observou o outro lamber os lábios.

— Apreciando a visão? — provocou.

— Sim. 

— Pois aprecie mesmo — Bruce virou de costas para a cama e foi até uma mala que tinha no chão ao lado cadeira do quarto. Clark não tinha reparado nela antes. — É tudo que você vai ter por hoje.

Bruce tirou de um dos bolsos externos um tubo de lubrificante. Com movimentos elegantes como sempre, o bilionário colocou um pouco do lubrificante em seus dedos e os aqueceu nas mãos. Inclinou-se na cadeira, e com cuidado pressionou um dedo no próprio buraco, abrindo a si mesmo. O herdeiro soltou um sorriso satisfeito quando ouviu o lamento de Clark ao ver seu show.

Motivado pelos sons que o jornalista fazia da cama, Bruce acelerou seus movimentos e logo inseriu um segundo dedo e depois um terceiro. Não tocava sua próstata, pois o único objetivo era fazer Clark ficar louco.

— Bruce... Bruce, por favor, me deixe tocá-lo! — Clark implorou da cama.

— Quais foram as regras que eu te dei, Kent? Quais as palavras que você pode dizer? — Bruce não parou de se dedilhar.

— “Sr. Wayne”, “sim”, “mais” e “por favor” — respondeu gemendo. — Eu vou ser bom, Sr Wayne, mas deixe-me tocá-lo. Por favor.

Bruce passou um tempo pensando. Clark já estava louco o suficiente e para ser honesto, também não sabia se aguentaria tanto tempo. Talvez o recado já estivesse dado.

— Só porque sou muito magnânimo, Kent — cedeu Bruce. Tirou os dedos dentro de si, dando a visão do seu buraco aberto para o namorado, este soltou outro suspiro desejoso.

Antes de voltar para a cama, pegou o tubo de lubrificante novamente e alguns pacotes de camisinha, colocando tudo na mesa de cabeceira bem ao alcance da sua mão. Sentou novamente nos quadris de Clark e, preguiçosamente, massageou o pênis de Clark.

Bruce se inclinou na cama, pegou um pacote de camisa e abriu. Mais devagar que o necessário, desenrolou o látex, deslizando-o lentamente no pênis de Clark e pegou novamente o lubrificante, dessa vez espalhando em cima do preservativo. Depois de deixar o membro do mais novo bem escorregadio, Bruce virou de costas para Clark. Usando a mão, segurou o membro do mais novo e o posicionou na sua entrada, abaixando devagar até estar totalmente sentado no pau do namorado.

Clark gemeu quando finalmente se viu dentro do calor de Bruce.

— Sim — gemeu o mais novo tentando se movimentar, mas o peso de Bruce não deixava erguer os quadris. — Mais.

— Não. Já dei o que você queria, Kent. Agora será do meu jeito.

Clark não podia ver o rosto do outro, mas havia certo sadismo em seu tom. Bruce ficou vários minutos parado, com Clark apenas podendo apreciar o calor e o aperto. Pareceu uma eternidade quando Bruce começou a se mexer. Levantou do colo de Clark e quase o tirou totalmente dentro de si, só para descer com mais força, empurrando a cabeça do membro para mais fundo.

Bruce variava os movimentos. Ora lento, ora rápido, ora profundo, ora não. Clark quase gozou três vezes, mas sempre que Bruce o sentia se aproximar do clímax, parava até colocá-lo na borda novamente. Tudo parecia ainda mais extremo, pois Clark tinha uma visão privilegiada do seu pau arrombando o buraco de Bruce. O mais velho provavelmente se virou de costas com esse propósito.

Depois de quatro orgasmos frustrados, Clark começou a implorar e virar uma bagunça chorosa por alívio. Suas bolas apertavam na busca pelo prazer que lhe era negado. Felizmente para ele, Bruce também parecia estar no limite. O Wayne saiu completamente do colo do outro moreno, só para virar de frente, se inclinando na cama ao ponto de que suas mãos chegavam à grade da cama. De algum lugar escondido no colchão, o mais velho puxou as chaves das algemas. Clark quase uivou de felicidade ao sentir seus pulsos sendo liberados.

Sem pedir permissão, o jornalista agarrou as coxas grossas de Bruce e num movimento rápido, virou as posições, pondo-se em cima de Bruce e ditando a velocidade dos movimentos. Acelerou o máximo que conseguia, fazendo o barulho do choque entre os corpos ecoar pelo quarto. Suas bolas batiam na bunda de Bruce e o suor dos dois se misturava em seus corpos grudados. Clark mudou a posição dos quadris de forma que as estocadas acertavam em cheio a próstata de Bruce. Foi preciso só mais três empurrões profundos para ambos gozarem, Clark dentro da camisinha e Bruce pelo seu estômago.

Clark saiu de cima de Bruce e caiu ao seu lado exausto e ofegante. Bruce não estava muito melhor. Clark se levantou da cama, retirando o preservativo usado e dando um nó. Sumiu pela porta do banheiro sem se preocupar com sua nudez, largando Bruce recuperando o fôlego na cama. O repórter voltou pouco depois com uma toalha molhada. Carinhosamente, limpou o sêmen na barriga de Bruce, dando beijos gentis nos lugares que limpava. Quando Bruce estava suficientemente limpo, Clark jogou a toalha no chão e voltou a se deitar abraçando Bruce por trás.

— Sinto muito pela sua casa. Eu vou pagar pelo vaso e os quadros — Clark disse dando beijos carinhosos nos locais que conseguia alcançar.

— Com seu salário de repórter? Não me faça rir — Bruce respondeu desdenhoso.

— Quem disse que é com dinheiro que eu vou pagar? — Clark disse maroto, dando beijos mais molhados.

— Nesse caso, vou cobrar com juros altos. — Bruce entrou na brincadeira.

— Acho que dou conta. — Riu o mais novo.

— Você até pode ter me ganhado com essa, mas você terá que trabalhar muito para cair nas boas graças de Alfred de novo. Ele o quer na mansão amanhã de manhã, a propósito. Você vai ajudar as crianças a limpar as paredes.

— Isso será um problema do Clark de amanhã. Agora eu só quero dormir aqui, com você — disse Clark sonolento.

— Bom. — Bruce se aconchegou melhor e fechou os olhos também.

Em paz, os dois dormiram aconchegados na presença um do outro, deixando o problema para o dia seguinte. Embora Clark viesse a descobrir em um futuro próximo que Alfred era menos indulgente do que Bruce quando se tratava da mansão, mas estava tudo bem, o mordomo o perdoou eventualmente, porque, afinal, Clark estava começando a fazer parte da família.

** _Fim_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores mio! Eis o castigo do Clark. E aí, o que acharam? Foi um bom castigo ou nosso repórter favorito merecia mais alguns tapas? ;)  
Espero que tenham gostado dessa micro-shortfic. Obrigada a todos que leram. Beijos de megawatts de luz! <3


End file.
